Rosanna Pansino
Rosanna Pansino'' ''is nicknamed The Jet Setter. She was invited to save the Town of Everlock by Joey Graceffa. She also appears as The Socialite in Season 4. Role Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Rosanna rides the Ferris Wheel with Matt, and they discovered that the clowns, especially the one who greeted them at the entrance to Everlock, is part of a clan of killer clowns. Along with Matt, the two attempt to warn the others, but to no avail. Joey opens the Jack in the Box, which summons the killer clowns. Later, Rosanna and Matt escape from one of the clowns with the help of Calliope and head into a tent where they must find four pieces of a mirror. After they are finished, they are chased by the clowns. Ro takes sanctuary in the Arcade, but is found by the leader of the killer clowns and placed on the carousel along with the others. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 After they are freed by Mortimer, the group runs off to the arcade. Ro is the one who picks up the Dice of Death that the clowns used, which help give them access to their lounge. Ro, along with Matthew Patrick, Safiya Nygaard, Roi Fabito (Guava Juice) and Manny Mua explored the Big Top Tent, where they searched for the spring that was needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box artifact. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Ro goes with the second group to create the snake venom antidote. The card she draws for the Serpent's Game is number 3. She is not sent in to the Snake Mosaic Challenge, but did vote for Nikita who was. Her reasoning was that she just picked someone who she hadn't worked the most with and she didn't know what else to do. This causes her to feel extreme guilt, as both competitors had equal chance of death. Episode 4 - The Man with No Name Ro is entered in the challenge with Teala, and when she learns the man's name is Benjamin, she wins the challenge. Teala loses the challenge and is strangled to death. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon During the Strong Man Arm Wrestle, she is the only female who advances to the semifinals. Along with Safiya, she is captured by the Strong Man and Veronica and held captive in the police cell. With newfound confidence from having escaped the Toxic Lair Challenge, Rosanna immediately starts to look around for a clue. She comes across a note telling her to dig at a spot on the floor. When she's successful at digging up the spot, she finds the first of two Lazarus Coins. Rosanna cries when Matt dies, becoming more determined to find the second Lazarus Coin, as that was his last words, and claims that it's the only way to honor him. Episode 6 - Twin Dolls Colleen is voted in by Joey, Manny, Nikita, Rosanna, and Safiya. With odds being 5 to 1, the one vote being from Colleen for Rosanna, Colleen is voted into the Maiden of Madness. Colleen dies this episode. Episode 7 - FunhouseFunhouse (Episode)' When Matt is revived by the Harp of Lazarus, Rosanna is probably the most excited of the group, as she and Matt are rather close friends. Rosanna is one of the two who remain in the Funhouse when they complete all three rooms, the other being Safiya, as the others had been caught by Willie and put into a cage. Because of this, she and Safiya must pick two of the four captured guests to undertake that final challenge. With Ro feeling protective of Joey and because Matt had just come back to life, she and Safiya felt it was only fair to vote for Manny and Nikita, respectively. Nikita completes the challenge first, but in a twist, both Manny and Nikita survive. They find out that whoever voted the winner in is going to get their guts torn out. Because she voted Nikita in, it is here that Safiya meets her demise, via a fish hook. '''''Episode 8 - Wicked Witches She failed to finish her brew which caused her to be sacrificed to The Witches. Season 4 Episode 1 Thumbnails Venomous Affections.jpg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Nikita Dragun and Snake Woman for the Thumbnail for Episode 3 Venomous Affections Dh1_MKmUEAEVWVp.jpg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Manny Mua and Joey Graceffa for the Thumbnail for Episode 5 Strong Like A Demon Wicked witches.jpg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Matthew Patrick and The Witches for the Thumbnail for Episode 8 Wicked Witches Quotes Episode 1 * "Don't worry, Joey. I'm on the way!" (Her response when she reads Joey's invitation). * "I haven't seen him in a while, like couple months." (When Matt asks where Joey is) * "DID YOU JUST GET THAT ON MY OUTFIT? MATTHEW! MATTHEW, DID YOU JUST GET THAT ON MY OUTFIT?" Episode 3 * "This Tower is Massive its larger than me" * "I just picked someone who I hadn't worked the most with. I didn't know what else to do." * "Cause I don't know........physics!" Episode 4 * "I'm a fighter, and I'm gonna stick it out till the end." (After returning from the Toxic Lair Challenge) Episode 5 * Matthew! MATT MATT NO NO NO MATTHEW!" Rosanna's last words to Matthew before his death. * "His last words were go find that other coin we have to find it its the only way we can honor him" Episode 6 * "I'm sorry" * " Voting for her is breaking my heart" Episode 7 * "It is Matt I'm so excited!" * "Let the record show the Funhouse was NOT fun. I give it zero stars on Yelp." * "What do we do now" Episode 8 * "They are NOT friendly witches!" * "Can you even believe that? I don't even know those witches names. They should wear name tags, cus I don't know which witch is which * To Matpat: "I love you." Rosanna's last words to Matthew * " Oh brother *Pant Pant Pant Pant* *aaaaahhhhh!*" (Ro's last words) Trivia * ETN fans have made #savero fanbase on youtube to bring back Ro in ETN season 4. Their wish was granted when Joey revealed that Ro was the Socialite. * In the first episode, Rosanna receives a stuffed puppy at the Carnival, who she names Blueberry. Later on, she yeets the plushie from the top of the Ferris wheel in order to distract the clowns. The current whereabouts of Blueberry are unknown, but we do hope they have found safety. * This season of ETN is the first time that she met Safiya. * She screams throughout the season. A lot. * She has been referred to as "one tough cookie" by Nikita and as "that cute little muffin" by Colleen. * She is the only female to advance to the semi-finals of the strength challenge in episode 5. * In spite of what it says in the "Previously On..." segment of episode 6, it is Rosanna who technically found the first Lazarus Coin, not Safiya. * Rosanna was one of the two who completed the entirety of the funhouse without being caught by Willie along with Safiya. * Outside of two death challenges, Rosanna has come close to death at least twice in the season before the witches challenge, once in episode 6 when Colleen votes for her to go into the Maiden of Madness, and in episode 7, when she and Safiya choose Manny and Nikita to complete the Funhouse Challenge. Because Nikita won, Safiya was the one who died, as she had voted Nikita in; this means that if Manny had won or if Rosanna had voted in Nikita, she would have been a goner. * Rosanna has seen 4 deaths. Including Teala, Matt, Colleen and Safiya's * Rosanna's death is regarded one of the saddest deaths of the series, next to Justine Ezarik's, because of her last words being "I love you" to Matt, and him telling her to "Be brave" in response, and returning her affections as his friend. * Some fans have pointed out the bitter irony that in order to reunite blood siblings Maria and Sam, Soul sibling Matt and Ro where split. * The soul siblings come from the way Matt and Ro act like siblings sometimes, even making jokes about it in some of their videos. Gallery The Jetsetter.JPG|Ro's card Ro's poster.jpg|Ro's official poster the jet-setter arrives.png|Ro arrives at Everlock full body.jpg|Ro's outfit arrival.jpg|Matt and Ro on set. ro possed.png|Rosanna being possed by a spirt of Everlock Ro conffesion.png|Ro's first confessional Carnival.png|Mat and Ro at the carnival with Blanche and Blueberry he had it coming.png|Ro taking a bat to a Giraffe piilow.png|This is relly satisfying, actually. Ro .jpg|the lounge These three.png|Matt.Ro,and Safiya final five.jpg|The final five Soul.jpg|Bitter irony reporting from the afterlife.jpg|Ro and Co. Rosanna S4.jpg|Ro's official poster for Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sixth Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Protagonists Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast